verborgene Gefühle
by Tonarados
Summary: seit Goku nicht mehr da ist, ist für Goten nichts mehr, wie es war. Er verursacht um sich herum nur Ärger, bereitet seinem besten Freund Sorgen und gefährdet die Geziehung seines Bruders zu Piccolo.... Yaoi


Anmerkung: Ja und schon wieder eine neue FF von mir ^-^ Das hat jetzt zwei Gründe: 1. je mehr ich am laufen habe, desto größer ist die Chance, dass ich mir schnell was einfallen lasse und an irgendeiner weiterschreibe. 2. und das kann ich gleich mit der WARNUNG verbinden. Ich habe neulich eine FF gelesen und war beeindruckt davon wie brutal die miteinander umgehen, WIE sie miteinander umgehen und welche Wörter sie benutzen obwohl sie sich lieben ^-^ es ging einfach härter zu. Und das wollte ich auch mal ausprobieren. Diese FF ist sozusagen ein kleines Experiment, dass ich mache. Im Prolog dürfte noch nicht so schlimm sein (falls ich mein ziel überhaupt erreiche...), aber ihr könnt euch in den nächsten Teilen schon mal auf Inzest, rape, sadness, violent, perversity und alles andere einstellen ^-^. Wem das nicht gefällt, mein Gott, der kann ruhig was anderes lesen. Ich würde mich jedenfalls über 5 Reviews freuen ^^  
  
Vorgeschichte: irgendwas musste ja noch kommen, oder? Also, dass Turnier von am Ende von DBZ hat stattgefunden nur 6 Jahre früher, Bra war gerade geboren worden. Goku hat seine Familie verlassen um Oob trainieren zu können. Gohan war nicht mit Videl zusammen und hat selbstverständlich kein Kind. lles weitere wird in der FF erklärt ^-^ Ach ja... die Charaktere dürften so ziemlich OOC sein...  
  
"Ach kommt. Samstag abend, so um 17:00 Uhr können wir doch alle zu der Party gehen, oder was meint ihr?", sagte der Junge zu den vielen Mädchen, die um ihn herumstanden. "Uh... ich weiß nicht Goten, ob mein Vater es erlaubt", erwiderte eines der Mädchen. "Ach, der wird schon nichts dagegen haben, sonst komm ich und schlag ihn zu Brei! Schließlich hab ich schon ein paar mal an den großen Kampfsportturnieren teilgenommen und bin bis in die letzten Runden gekommen. Als kleines Kind von nur 7 Jahren habe ich in der Kindersektion mitgemacht und sie gewonnen. Und dann hab ich mich in die Erwachsenensektion geschlichen und bin dort bis ins Finale gekommen!", prahlte er. "OH WOW!", jubelten alle. Eine Spindtür wurde zugeworfen und der Junge seufzte. "Nicht schon wieder..." Er trat in die Mädchenmasse zu Goten. "Komm Chibi, lass uns nach Hause gehen", sagte er. "WIE HAST DU MICH GENANNT?" Der andere Junge schlug ihm einmal kräftig in den Bauch, so dass Son - Goten keuchte und sich leicht krümmte. "Was soll das Trunks?" Der Angesprochene packten ihm am Hemdkragen im Nacken und schleifte ihn aus der Schule, während die Mädchen verdutzt hinterher sahen. "Immer dasselbe mit dir, du kannst es einfach nicht lassen", seufzte er wieder. "Wovon redest du eigentlich?" Trunks ließ ihn los. "Immer dieses Mädchengetue! Wieso willst du sie unbedingt alle zu deiner Freundin haben?" Goten richtete sich auf. "Oh man, du bist wirklich blöder als die Polizei erlaubt! Ich will doch nur natürlicherweise viele Erfahrungen sammeln. Und dann such ich mir die hübscheste und beste aus." "Geht es dir etwa um Sex?" "Unter anderem." Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Also ehrlich, wie kann man nur so tief sinken? Willst du sie wirklich alle ins Bett bekommen? Du bist doch selbst noch Jungfrau!" "Na und, wo ist das Hindernis?" Angeekelt sah der Ältere ihn an. "Ich fass es wirklich nicht. Du lügst sie sogar an. So weit ich mich erinnere, hab ich die Kindersektion gewonnen und wir sind beide gemeinsam als Mighty Mask bei den Erwachsenen eingestiegen. Seit dem dein Vater weg ist, geht es mit dir wirklich den Bach runter!" Son - Gotens Augen funkelten böse und gefährlich, bevor er einen Energiestrahl auf Trunks abfeuerte. "Sprich noch einmal so über mich und meinen Vater und ich verarbeite dich zu Tiermehl!!", brüllte er ihn und flog davon. Geschockt, sah der lilahaarige ihm lange hinterher. "Goten..."  
  
"Ich bin wieder zu Hause", sagte der Halbsaiyajin mürrisch. "Hallo", erwiderte Piccolo, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um ihn. Son - Gohan flüsterte etwas zu ihm und kicherte daraufhin. "Ach, und an so was denkst du also, während du deine Bücher liest? Möchte mal wissen, was da drin steht....", grinste der Namekianer anzüglich und legte eine Hand auf den Po seines Geliebten. Dieser sah ihm tief in die Augen. In seinen funkelte und strahlte es, verrieten, was er wollte. "Doch nicht jetzt! Deine Mutter ist bald wieder zu Hause", ermahnte Piccolo ihn. Goten sah sie finster an. Seit sein Vater weg war, war Piccolo regelmäßig hier um ChiChi mit ihren zwei Söhnen zu helfen. In dieser Zeit hatten der Oberteufel und der Älteste Sohn der Familie eine Romanze angefangen, von der ChiChi immer noch nichts wusste. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich beide ihre Liebe gestanden, Gohan wollten am liebsten immer bei seinem Geliebten sein. Sein Bruder kannte das, wenn Piccolo einige Zeit nicht da war, dass er dann deprimiert war, die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster starrte, Gotens Ohren von ihm zuquatschte, anfing zu verzweifeln.... um daraufhin vor Freude fast zu explodieren, wenn er wieder kam, ihn in den Armen hielt. "Hallo, habt ihr mich vergessen?", fragte er lautstark. Sofort beendeten die beiden ihre Turtelei und sahen ihn an. "Oh, Brüderchen, wir haben dich gar nicht kommen hören.#", sagte Gohan. "Kein Wunder. Warum geht ihr nicht gleich nach oben und vögelt euch gegenseitig durch?" "Son - Goten!", sagte Piccolo scharf. "Ich verbitte mir so über unsere Beziehung zu sprechen!" "Ach komm, ich sehe es euch doch an, dass ihr jetzt am liebsten nichts anderes tun würdet, als euch hechelnd aufeinander zu stürzen." Inzwischen hatte der Jüngste sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und seinen Kopf auf den rechten Arm abgestützt. "Halt ja deine Klappe! Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", knurrte Piccolo und gab ihm sein Essen. "Wieso muss ich eure sogenannte Beziehung decken? Wieso darf ich nicht einfach zu Mama gehen und ihr sagen: Du, mein Bruder und sein bester Freund sind ein Paar und treiben es fröhlich und munter!?" "Weil sie entweder an einem Herzinfarkt stirbt oder einer von uns. Und ich kann es nicht ertragen ohne Piccolo zu leben...", antwortete Gohan. Bei den letzten Worten hatte er zärtlich Piccolo angesehen, dessen Gesichtszüge daraufhin weicher wurden. Doch Gotens Satz ließ sie sofort wieder erhärten. "Ja, ich weiß, dass darf ich mir schon genug anhören. Aber was soll mit der Alten sein? Kratzt sie ab, ist mir doch egal." "Spinnst du? Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?", fragte sein Bruder fassungslos. "Ganz einfach durch den Mund!" "Goten, jetzt reicht es aber. Los verzieh dich auf dein Zimmer, du machst mich krank!", knurrte der Aufpasser. "Jaja... kannst dich ja von Gohan gesund vögeln lassen..." Den Satz, den Piccolo ihn hinterher brüllte hörte er bereits nicht mehr. "Wie kann der es wagen?" Der Namekianer war außer sich vor Wut. "Bitte.... du weißt doch wie er ist, seit dem Vater uns verlassen hat.... Es ist ihm nahe gegangen. Er hat doch erst angefangen ihn kennen zulernen. Und da lässt er ihm einfach im Stich. Seitdem ist er verbittert.... Bitte reg dich nicht auf...", versuchte Gohan ihn zu beruhigen, küsste ihn. "Du hast recht.... aber trotzdem kann er doch etwas mehr Respekt zeigen oder? Du hast dich doch auch nicht hängen lassen, als er starb. Und er? Ich würde ihm liebsten..." "Piccolo...."  
  
"Was wissen die schon?" Goten hatte sich an seine Zimmertür gelehnt, starrte vor Zorn auf den Boden. "Sie haben sich doch alle immer um Gohan gerissen. Was für ein mutiges Kind, dass die Welt gerettet hat... Sie haben sich alle um ihn gekümmert und was ist mit mir? Mich haben sie allein gelassen... Und jetzt hat er sogar jemanden, den er liebt..." Er ging zum Bett, ließ darin fallen. "Wieso immer er? Warum Vater? Ihn hättest du niemals allein gelassen..." Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. "Warum...?" 


End file.
